


别在我办公室里做啊

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun





	别在我办公室里做啊

别在我办公室里做啊  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

“Zoro，来我办公室。”

Sanji是Zoro的上司，袅袅白色烟雾虽然遮挡住他的脸部表情，不知喜怒，然而这种称呼已经让全体员工暗暗吸了一口气。Zoro循声望去，看那人倚着半开的总经理办公室的门，嘴里叼着一根烟，都快烧到烟屁股了，那人却似乎浑然不觉。Zoro挠挠头，心想这个卷眉上司又想到什么新花招要耍自己了。

也不怪Zoro这么想，事实上自从Zoro来了文斯莫克公司做了Sanji的下属之后，日子确实不好过。

Zoro有锻炼身体的习惯，每天下班都会去公司附近那间健身房，奈何公司事务繁忙，每天都要加班到晚上八九点，再去健身房呆上两三个小时都已经深夜了。因此，Zoro要不就早上上班迟到，要不就上班时间打盹儿，好几次都被Sanji抓了个正当。按照Sanji的话来说就是：“公司不是你进行光合作用的地方啊，臭绿藻！”又或者是：“白痴肌肉藻，别以为我不知道你上班睡觉，我，一定会好好盯着你的。”

可是今天老子没有睡觉啊！难道是那天晚上……Zoro边想边走进Sanji的办公室。

Sanji把门带上。办公室里只剩下他们两人。

办公室里烟雾袅绕，烟灰缸里堆满了烟蒂，还有些洒在了电脑桌上。直觉告诉Zoro今天的卷眉很奇怪，或者说，心情肯定很糟糕。

“你收拾完了就给我滚吧。”

“？！”

“植物是听不懂人话吗？我叫你滚。”

Zoro一动不动地看着眼前的人，今天的卷眉穿了一件有淡蓝色暗纹的白色衬衫，用细长的鎏金夹子固定住海蓝色的领带。有时候Zoro会想，为什么生的好看的人发起怒来更好看？不对，不对，为什么卷眉要发怒？

“赶紧的！明天你不用来上班了！老子不想再见到你！”Sanji按耐不住心中的怒火，不觉拔高了声调，估计外面其他员工都知道Sanji发火了。

“给我个理由。”Zoro已从刚刚的震惊中缓过神来，声音低沉地问了一句。

“我是你上司，我让你滚就滚，哪需要理由！你这颗不知天高地厚的绿……”Zoro没让Sanji把话说完，单刀直入地问：“是因为那天晚上吗？”

“……你在说什么！”

“是因为那天晚上吗？那天晚上我们做了……”

“闭嘴！你在说什么？！我们做了什么？我们什么都没做！”Sanji一激动，气血涌上脑门。

“你问我们做了什么，你自己最清楚吧，白痴卷眉。”Zoro咧嘴一笑，看这卷眉耳朵通红的反应，十有八九Sanji是因为那天晚上的事情恼羞成怒。

“你说谁白痴，你才白痴！我告诉你，你别以为你上了我我就得听你的，我是你的……你的……上司！”

“啊，抱歉，以前是，但就在刚刚已经不是了。”Zoro歪了歪头，低低地轻笑，“我不是被你炒了吗？所以现在，我们不再是上下级关系了。”

“……”Sanji气结，本来看这绿油油的像草坪一样的头发就很不顺眼，上次公司聚餐自己喝多两杯醉得不省人事被Zoro上了之后更是不爽，而现在，自己想一脚把这棵绿藻踢回海里，让他哪儿来哪儿去！

电石火光间，Zoro举起左臂格挡开Sanji的飞踢，然而Sanji好似早就预料到一般，紧接着提起另一条腿发出攻击。呜啊！Zoro怀疑自己胸腔的肋骨断了几根。

在Sanji又猛然踢出一脚之后，Zoro看准时机一把抓住对方纤细白净的脚踝，用力往自己的方向一拉，Sanji倒在了Zoro怀里。这时，Zoro的手放开了对他的脚踝的禁锢，顺势往上托住了Sanji的腰，另一只手扣住了Sanji的后脑勺，吻向了他的唇。

“唔……你TM……唔唔……哈……”Zoro趁Sanji逞口舌之快时，用舌头撬开了对方的牙关，长驱直入，就像一条灵巧的小蛇一般在他的口腔里肆意游荡。Sanji的抗议化作含糊的呻吟，混杂着舌头交缠搅动起的啧啧水声，在办公室这个狭小的空间里回响。Sanji的鼻腔和口腔里都充斥着另一个男人的独特气息，有一种快要窒息的闷热感，想要换气却不小心发出了一声满足般的轻哼。

Sanji明显地感觉到对方加大了吻的深度，想挣脱，却又只能靠Zoro那托住他后背的手才不至于重心不稳地往后倒，如今Sanji可谓是进退两难，当然Zoro其实也并没有给他足够冷静下来分析状况的时间。

当Sanji的后背微微冒汗时，Zoro放开了他，仔细端详对方此时生动的表情——碧蓝色的眼眸浮动着淡淡的雾气，粉嫩的薄唇上挂着一丝晶莹发亮的水渍，潮红的脸颊，滚动的喉结……

该死的，真想在这里要了他！

Zoro长臂一伸就把Sanji圈在怀里，“你他妈还来！信不信我报警！”以自己和臭绿藻头的体型看，Sanji知道硬碰硬是行不通的，只有出言警告。哪知Zoro根本不吃这一套，当然，Zoro吃这一套就不是Zoro了。

“报警啊，有人信你的一面之词吗？还是说你要找几个目击证人啊？那么，要不要我把你的秘书Nami叫来看看……”“喂喂！你敢……啊，可恶！”Sanji偏过头去，不再直视Zoro的眼睛。

Zoro知道这是Sanji无声的妥协，不禁大喜，那只宽厚而温暖的手按在了Sanji的皮带扣子上，“你要知道，那天晚上我们都喝多了，而且是你求我的。别跟我说你不记得了，我可是记得清清楚楚的。”

手指顺着Sanji裤裆鼓起的轮廓一圈一圈地描绘着，嘴唇靠近Sanji早已透着绯红的耳朵吹气，“而且我们都爽了很多次，呐，你真的忘了吗？”

“老子……老子根本不想记住！”Sanji隐约是有记忆的，那天晚上接连不断的快感其实已经烙印在身体某个角落了，只是Sanji不想去回忆，这段耻辱。

啊，被男人上的耻辱。

“不想记住么？”Zoro停下了手中的动作，“喂，你到底怎么了？”还是觉得很奇怪，明明那天晚上两个人都是享受的，Zoro还记得做完之后Sanji主动抱住自己，一个劲儿地把头拱向自己的颈窝，缕缕柔顺的发丝拂过鼻尖，自己贪婪地嗅着属于他的香味。而现在……啧，还是醉了的Sanji比较可爱。

“……”Sanji用力地推开对方的手，“当时醉了。说过什么，做过什么，都无所谓吧？游戏一场，你懂的，绿藻头。”

“什么意思？”Zoro表情一僵，眼里的温度渐渐下降。

“唉，果然不能指望一棵植物能有多么聪明，”Sanji痞痞地一笑，“意思就是，就算我们做了，也不能代表我们能怎么样，更不会改变我们的关系。”Sanji见Zoro没说话，为自己取回主动权而暗自庆幸：“不要以为跟我上过床就能对我指手画脚，还厚着脸皮说什么‘我们都爽了很多次’，啊这种恶心的话只有你说得出吧。”

Sanji还在自顾自地说着，全然不顾对方黑下来的脸色，又或许，他是存心激怒眼前这头野兽的。Zoro听不下去了，早已攥紧的拳头打向Sanji的腹部。“唔！TM的！”

趁Sanji吃痛而放松身体的警惕，Zoro抓住Sanji的手腕反剪身后，紧接着用强健的身躯把Sanji压在电脑桌上。一把低沉的声音在Sanji耳边响起：“游戏？哼，既然只是游戏，你为什么要发那么大的脾气，还赶我走？你说的很漂亮，但句句都在骗我。”

Sanji换了口气，强迫自己冷静下来，但身体还是不自觉地轻轻颤抖着。“切，我骗你什么。”

“跟我做爱很恶心。骗我的吧，臭卷眉？但是……”Zoro张嘴狠狠地含住了Sanji的耳垂，良久又用舌尖轻轻地挑逗它，直到听见身旁的人嘴里溢出细微的嘶嘶抽气声，才缓缓地道出后半句：“无论你说什么，我只相信我感受到的。”

“我感受到的，是我想要你，而你也想要我。”Zoro那只抓住Sanji手腕的手加大了力度，同时另一只手沿着Sanji的大腿内侧向上抚摸，然后停在大腿根部来回磨蹭，似乎没有进一步的意思。

Sanji的腿开始发软，就像踩进了巨大的棉花团里一样，身体渐渐不听大脑的使唤。“呼……你要干什么。”

“干你。”

Zoro把Sanji的身体翻转过来面向自己，两手死死地抵住他的两肩，让他后背贴紧光滑的电脑桌。Sanji的脚还踩在地上，上半身却向后拗成九十度，这种姿势让Sanji很难受，也无法挣脱。“你TM敢在这里发情！”语气里有三分愤怒，七分紧张。

Zoro意欲扯开Sanji衬衣的扣子，被Sanji及时制止住了——妈的这不讲理的野兽怎么总喜欢弄坏我的衣服！“你别……我……我自己脱。”

Sanji脱到一半，Zoro就已经埋首在他胸前的肉粒，用舌头沿着淡淡粉红色的乳晕边缘打着圈儿。

“哼……”温热的口水把Sanji胸前的一片打湿了，痒痒的，像被只猫爪子挠着心口一样。想……想要……

很快，Zoro含住了Sanji的乳珠，用舌面舔了舔，又使坏似地抿嘴把它叼了起来，Sanji渐渐被这来来回回时轻时重的调情动作弄得兴奋起来。

“喂你够了吧……”Sanji推搡着压在身上的男人，想抓住那硬硬的绿色短发将他扯开。否则这样下去……

看到这小野猫还在做无谓的挣扎，Zoro惩戒似的咬了一口对方的乳珠，听见他吃痛地“嗯”了一声，心里又懊悔不该太用力，可是心中的欲火越来越旺盛，在体内横冲直撞，找不到发泄口。

这让Zoro很急躁。他也说不上来为什么自己想在办公室里要了Sanji，可能是因为Sanji说了那些过分的话，伤了他那作为男人的自尊心，所以自己急着想要证明点什么吧。

“喂我说你……为什么是我？”Sanji看着Zoro此时的表情，其实已经了解Zoro的想法了，男人二十几岁气血方刚，性冲动上来了要做也很正常，但是，为什么是我……

为什么是我？Sanji这么想着，也这么问了。那天晚上做完之后，Sanji就想过这个问题，但是Sanji认为或许只是一夜情罢了，两个大男人会做……说实在话，Sanji想都没有想过。可是过去了的事情便由它过去罢，这个混账绿藻头却还想再来一次？！

“我也不知道。”Zoro闷闷地说，注意力从对方的胸口转向了此时因说话而颤动的喉结。

“呃？你不知道！你TM不知道还做！”这个混账东西，看来存粹是性冲动罢了，呵。Sanji暗暗地换了口气，之前还担心对方爱上自己，果然还是白担心了——在他眼里我只是一个很好的性伴侣吧？

没有被这个臭男人爱上，明明应该是值得开心的，为什么现在，我的心……

我的心，竟然有些痛呢？

Zoro用鼻尖轻轻地碰Sanji的喉结，他知道这么回答对方会不满，但又能想出其他什么更好的回答吗？Zoro是真不知道，那种感觉是不熟悉的，却又霸道地占据了Zoro的心房。

Zoro略带愧疚地用轻柔的语气说：“我真的不知道，笨蛋。第一次看见你的时候，我就有这个想法了。想接近你，所以来这个一天到晚都要加班的见鬼公司应聘。想引起你的注意，所以总是找茬，跟你抬杠。看见你跟那些女人调情，我就很生气，想一刀劈了你……我倒也想知道为什么，有时候甚至觉得，你对我施了魔法。”

噗……什么施了魔法。啊这个人真是的。Sanji忍不住笑了。

“我说你……才是笨蛋。”说罢，Sanji稍稍抬头，主动吻上了Zoro的唇。吻得很柔和，不像Zoro的吻那么霸道，只是轻轻地覆盖，又轻轻地放开。Zoro一怔，定定地看着身下的人。

“……？”

“还有一个问题，为什么老子是被上的那个？！”Sanji说完这句话后微微红了脸，想要曲起腿将身上的人顶开。

“这个问题简单，因为做什么事情都是我赢。”Zoro的膝盖压住那不安分的腿，同时将手探下去，这一次直接覆上了Sanji那还裹在西裤里的分身。

“喂喂喂，别在我办公室里做啊！”Sanji激动地用胳膊肘支撑起上半身，手指紧紧地抠着桌子的边缘，浑身抑制不住地颤抖着。

眼前男人的白色衬衣脱了一半，雪白的肌肤染上一层淡淡的粉红色，胸前的肉粒还残留着自己的唾液。Zoro越看越着迷，不觉地迅速解开对方的皮带扣子，用牙齿咬住裤链刷地一声往下拉开，隔着内裤一下一下地舔着Sanji因激动而变硬的物体。

“嗯……”Sanji一个哆嗦。

直到内裤被不知道是自己的唾液还是对方的淫水打湿了的时候，Zoro才抬起Sanji的大腿夹到自己的腰间，缓缓地扯下了对方的内裤。

只是扯开了一点点，Sanji的龟头便弹了出来，铃口牵连着淫水微微摇晃。

Zoro俯下身子，对准Sanji的铃口吹了一口热气，舔了舔龟头的边缘，缓缓含住了Sanji的半截分身。

“啊啊啊！快放开我！很脏的！”

呵，还不小呢，虽然没有我的大。Zoro坏心眼地将对方的龟头卡在喉咙深处，停留了几秒才开始吞吐。Sanji早已喘息连连。

“你……知不知道自己在做什么啊……呼……”

咯咯……咯咯……此时Sanji的办公室响起了敲门声。

“Sanji kun ~”

无人响应。

“Sanji kun ~ 我是Nami，现在能进去吗？”

“啊……请稍等！”

？？？

办公室里持续了一段窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，过了一会儿，门内终于响起了一个声音：“请进。”

Nami推门而入，看见Sanji的胳膊肘支在桌子上，拇指和食指不安地反复摩挲着眉毛，脸色潮红，像是发烧了一般。

“Sanji kun ~ 你刚才让我买的咖啡，喏，放你桌面吧。”

“别！”Sanji立马大声制止了橘发女孩的动作，吓了她一跳，没有朝那边靠近一步。

“呃……我是说，Nami suang ~ 温柔可爱的Nami suang帮我买咖啡真是我的荣幸！呜……”Sanji连忙捂住了嘴，但那饱含情欲的呜咽声还是从指缝里溢出来了。Sanji故作镇定地继续说：“Nami suang ~ 就麻烦你把咖啡放在那个柜子上面好了，谢谢Nami suang ~！”

“哈哈不用谢，记得加工资就好了！”

幸好Nami看上去并没有发觉自己刚才的失态，Sanji心想。

Nami在距电脑桌三米以外的资料柜上放下了咖啡，临走之前神情古怪地看了Sanji一眼：“San……呃，Boss，你的领带没系好。”然后推门出去了。

Nami觉得今天的Sanji真是奇怪极了，先不说大声喝住自己，单单是那声呜咽就很让人在意。

“哎，Usopp。”Nami叫住了从眼前匆匆走过的长鼻子同事，“刚才我去买咖啡的时候，有女人进了Sanji办公室吗？”

“女人？”Usopp想了想，“没有啊。怎么了？”

“哦。没事，我知道了。”Nami摆了摆手，可能是自己想多了吧。

办公室里。

Sanji目送Nami离去，终于松了口气，一脚踹在Zoro的右肩上。“妈的你个绿藻头！老子提心吊胆的，你还给我胡闹！你不怕Nami知道啊？！”

“呿，那个女人，你就会对她发花痴，我忍她很久了。刚才那一下就当作给你的惩罚。”Zoro从电脑桌下出来，舌头舔了舔嘴唇，把唇边残留的某人的淫液卷进嘴里，而后，邪邪一笑：“而且，她知道了最好。”

“你个白痴！”

Zoro脱下了上衣，露出了小麦色的肌肤，Sanji不由地看过去——宽厚的胸膛，结实的腰身，堪称完美的八块腹肌……啧啧，这个整天只会锻炼和睡觉的肌肉藻！

“看傻了，圈圈眉？”

“滚。我只是想为什么老子只有六块腹肌！哼，真让人不爽。”

“急什么，等一下够你爽的。”

“啊？喂喂我又不是那个意思！你白痴啊啊！”

Zoro把上衣随手一扔，然后伸手解开了自己的裤子，掏出早已变硬发胀的物体，同Sanji的那根互相摩擦。

Sanji被这极具冲击性的画面震住了：对方粗大滚烫的肉棒和自己那早已兴奋得淫水连连的分身相互嬉戏交缠，很舒爽，很刺激……啊……

然后Sanji毫无前兆地射在了Zoro袒露的小腹上。

Zoro伸出食指抹了一点飞溅在小腹上的白色液体，含在嘴里吮吸着。刚释放完的Sanji脑袋一片空白，无力地将下巴靠在Zoro的肩上大口大口地喘气。

Zoro顺手把他圈在怀里，一边狂乱地亲吻着怀里的人的脸颊和小胡子，一边用大掌放肆地抚摸他后背的每一寸肌肤，一点一点往下游移，直到粗糙的指腹触碰到那人稚嫩的后穴。Sanji紧张地攀附着Zoro。

“没事，有我在。”Zoro又沾了一点Sanji的精液在自己食指上，而后抵在对方下面那张诱人的小嘴上，一圈一圈地涂抹开。

不一会儿，Sanji的后穴已经容纳进三根手指了。Zoro的手指富有技巧地在体内搅动，一会儿按按左边的肉壁，一会儿压压右边的肉壁，一会儿曲起手指上上下下来回顶撞，Sanji那好不容易才集中起来的精神又开始涣散了。

Sanji刚才疲软下来的玉茎又开始抬起头来，Zoro腾出另一只手轻轻爱抚安慰着他甩着精水的棒子，突然指甲盖对着棒子顶端的小洞一刮，Sanji激动地用指甲狠狠地嵌入Zoro的小麦色肌肤里。

Zoro看着Sanji昂起脑袋时，修长的脖颈下是清晰可见的血管，还有因为兴奋和紧张而竖起的细密的汗毛，一切都是那么的令人心动。“Sanji，”看着面前脸红如潮的人，这个明明紧张到不行，又可笑地掩饰起来的人，Zoro无法不喜欢他，简直喜欢到了极致。

“圈圈眉，我好辛苦。”

“嗯……”

“圈圈眉，我们做吧。”

“嗯……”

当Sanji缓过神来，Zoro扶着巨大的肉棒往自己里面戳。Sanji吃痛地皱起好看的眉毛，闷哼一声，刚毅的脸上浮现一抹脆弱的神情，比Zoro看到他的任何时候都勾起人的满足感和成就感。

Zoro的肉棒深深地埋入Sanji的后穴，Sanji受不住地咬住下唇。

“别咬出血了，疼就叫出来。”

“……啰……啰嗦。”

每次挺近，Sanji就难耐地低哼一声，但Zoro好像不太满意Sanji的表现，动作开始粗鲁起来，狠狠地一挺，Sanji不受控制地叫了出声。

“你……怎么……又变大了……”

Zoro受用地挺动了一下，满意地听到对方又一声惊呼，后穴跟着挺动的节奏吸吮着他的肉棒，啊……真舒服。

嗯……啊……别那么……深……

啊啊……够了……哈……

快……快点啊……

绿……绿藻头……快……给我……

给你……全都给你……

噗嗤噗嗤抽插的声音在办公室里响了很久，直到那个肌肤白皙的金发男人连求饶的哭声都变得沙哑，绿发男人才发出一声低吼，再一次把浓稠的精液射入对方的后穴深处。

两人紧紧地抱在一起，两腿交叠着，耳鬓厮磨着，等待性爱高潮的后劲过去。Sanji含着男人的巨根不愿意放走，野兽索性也不抽出来了，两人就这么抱着，你亲亲我，我亲亲你。

没有交谈，却无比惬意。

良久，两人穿好了衣服。Sanji点起烟，用力地吸了一口，又缓缓地吐着烟圈。“做完了，你现在可以离开了？”

“去哪？”

“随你，我管不着。”

“你的意思还是在赶我走吗？”

“是的。做之前你已经被我解雇了。”

“我知道，可是你这卷眉毛！”Zoro不禁大吼，“你就舍得我走吗？！”

“Zoro，”Sanji叹了口气，“公司规定，上司和下属之间不能发生任何超乎工作以外的关系，更何况是……那种，万一被人发现，你——前途尽毁啊！”

“我不在乎。”

“可是我在乎啊！”

Sanji深深地吸了口烟。我在乎啊，笨蛋！其实无论多小的事情，在办公室这种近乎封闭的空间里，在十双百双雪亮的眼睛里，是很容易露出马脚的。更何况感情这种东西，一旦开始疯狂滋生，就藏也藏不住了。如果被别人知道你跟我有这么一层关系，他们会怎么想你？我倒是无所谓，但是你……我希望你好好的……

“你在乎什么？”Zoro抿了抿嘴，在乎别人怎么看你吗？

“在乎你。”Sanji平静地说。

“卷眉！”Zoro眼里渐渐黯淡下去的光又因为这句坦白而重新被点亮。

“说真的，你很有潜力，留在这里是个可惜。以前我一直搞不明白为什么你心甘情愿呆在这里干一些鸡零狗碎的杂活儿，现在我知道了。我知道你的心意了。所以，你也可以放心离开了。”

“……”

“……”

“圈圈眉，那你的心意呢？”

“等你实现你的野心之后再来找我，我会告诉你我的心意。”Sanji拉开办公室的门，“会有这一天吗？”

Zoro深深地看进Sanji的眼睛，无比坚定地说：“会的。”

那一天，文斯莫克全体员工都在讨论那个被Sanji叫进办公室后又头也不回地离开公司的绿发男人Zoro。有人说当时Sanji怒气冲冲，所以Zoro是被辞退的；有人说Zoro每次睡觉都被抓个正着，不爽Sanji很久了，所以Zoro是自动辞职的；有人说当时隐隐约约地听到他们在办公室里争执的声音，应该是两人起了什么冲突……总而言之，言而总之，这个爆炸性的消息又成为了公司上下茶余饭后的新鲜谈资。

只有秘书Nami隐隐觉得不对劲，因为Sanji吸的烟越来越多了，夕阳斜照在Sanji的侧脸上，有一些不易察觉的……落寞？Nami拨了拨刘海，心想BOSS要买个大一点的烟灰缸了。

那一天，众说纷纭。

过了三四天，员工们偶尔也会提起那个绿发男人。

再过了几个月，这种声音渐渐地消失了，没有人会主动提起公司曾经有过这样一个人物。

是啊，公司每天都在补充着新鲜的血液，有人离开，就有人进来。公司里，再也没有出现过绿发男人的身影。

\- The End。

（The End？！开什么玩笑！！划掉划掉！！我不会这么丧尽天良的！！）

时间匆匆地流转，一转眼，八年过去了。

Zoro已经离开了八年。这八年来发生了很多事情，文斯莫克公司因为融资不够，无法盈利，但凭着内部人才因素和文化创意因素，吸引了大公司愿意收购此公司。董事长Ichiji想，这时被收购不仅脱手麻烦，而且或许能够化亏损为盈利，何乐不为呢。

虽然伽治纳闷对方公司指名让Sanji今天过去商谈的原因，但还是派他去了。

那是一间最近名声大噪的公司，听说上头还放出半年内要建立世界最大的商业帝国的消息，口气很大。Sanji倒是有点想见见这个狂妄的人，野心勃勃……这一点倒像某人。

唉。别想这些了。Sanji加快步伐，不久就来到了董事长紧闭的办公室门前。当门打开时，光线从里面射出来，Sanji不禁眯了眯眼睛，逆光中瞥见一抹绿色。

！！！

“Sanji，”椅子缓缓转过来，对面传来一把既陌生又熟悉的声音：“我回来了。”

“哼，你TM……也让我等太久了吧？”Sanji弯起了嘴角，“混蛋。”

“不会再让你等了。”Zoro绕过电脑桌，一把抱住Sanji，喃喃道：“圈圈眉，我爱你。”

“我也是。”Sanji情动地回拥眼前的男人。

“你没有资格让我离开你了。”

“啊，求之不得。你可别离开我啊，臭绿藻。”

“还用你说？臭卷眉。”

\- The End。


End file.
